Communist Alabama
Alabamaia ( Formerly Communist Alabama) After a Communist rebellion in the medium sized state of Alabama, the rebellion leader, known only as 'Comrade Jones', established control over the newly formed government. His goal is to expand the Communist ideal throughout the south and eventually to the rest of the United States. General Information Full Name: Socilist State Of Alabamia National Abbreviation: SSA National Capital: Huntsville Largest City: Birmingham Area: 286.291 square miles (nation expands frequently) Population: 4000+ Major Industries: - Lead, Marble, various military industries Geographical Information Major Rivers: Tombigbee River, Alabama River, Tennessee River, Chattahoochee River Major Lakes: Guntersville Lake, Wilson Lake, Martin Lake, West Point Lake, Lewis Smith Lake Highest Point: Cheaha Mountain - 2407 feet, (734 m) above sea level Lowest Point: Gulf of Mexico, sea level Bordering Body of Water: Gulf of Mexico Government Information Origin of the Name Alabamaia: Communist represents the nations Marxist ideology, Alabama means "tribal town" in the language of the local Creek Indians National Nickname: Red Heart of Dixie, "Yellowhammer & Sickle State" National Motto: "Audemus jura nostra defendere" - We Dare Defend Our Rights Dinosaur Fossils Found in Communist Alabama: Lophorhothon, Nodosaurus Counties: 67 National Bird: Yellowhammer National Flower: Camellia National Tree: Southern Pine (pinus palustris) Location: 32.354N, 86.284W Environment And Military International agreements: party to: Air Pollution, Air Pollution-Nitrogen Oxides, Air Pollution-Persistent Organic Pollutants, Air Pollution-Sulfur 85, Air Pollution-Sulfur 94, Air Pollution-Volatile Organic Compounds, Antarctic-Environmental Protocol, Antarctic-Marine Living Resources, Antarctic Seals, Antarctic Treaty, Biodiversity, Climate Change, Climate Change-Kyoto Protocol, Desertification, Endangered Species, Environmental Modification, Hazardous Wastes, Law of the Sea, Marine Dumping, Ozone Layer Protection, Ship Pollution, Tropical Timber 83, Tropical Timber 94, Wetlands, Whaling signed, but not ratified: none of the selected agreements Natural hazards: flooding Land use: ''' arable land: 33.13% permanent crops: 0.6% other: 66.27% (2005) '''Population: 2000+ Age structure: 0–14 years: 14.1% (male 5,973,437/female 5,665,971) 15–64 years: 66.4% (male 27,889,936/female 26,874,858) 65 years and over: 19.4% (male 6,602,478/female 9,415,619) (2006 est.) Median age: total: 42.6 years male: 41.3 years female: 43.9 years (2006 est.) Population growth rate: -0.02% (2006 est.) Birth rate: 8.25 births/1,000 population (2006 est.) Death rate: 10.62 deaths/1,000 population (2006 est.) Net migration rate: 2.18 migrant(s)/1,000 population (2006 est.) Sex ratio: at birth: 1.06 male(s)/female under 15 years: 1.05 male(s)/female 15–64 years: 1.04 male(s)/female 65 years and over: 0.7 male(s)/female total population: 0.96 male(s)/female (2006 est.) Infant mortality rate: total: 4.12 deaths/1,000 live births male: 4.56 deaths/1,000 live births female: 3.66 deaths/1,000 live births (2006 est.) Life expectancy at birth: total population: 78.8 years male: 75.81 years female: 81.96 years (2006 est.) Total fertility rate: 1.39 children born/woman (2006 est.) HIV/AIDS - adult prevalence rate: 0.1% (2001 est.) HIV/AIDS - people living with HIV/AIDS: 43,000 (2001 est.) HIV/AIDS - deaths: less than 1,000 (2003 est.) Nationality: noun: Germann,africian American,Mexican Welsh and more Ethnic groups: German 50.2, mexician,15 other 6.1% (made up largely of Greek, Italian, Polish, Russian, Serbo-Croatian, Spanish) Religions: Protestant 34%, Roman Catholic 34%, Muslim 3.7%, unaffiliated or other 28.3% Languages: English 82.1%, Welsh 10.7%, Spanish 3.8%, German 2.7%, Russian 0.7% Literacy: definition: age 15 and over can read and write total population: 99% male: 99% female: 99% (2003 est.) Military The newly formed Peoples Revolutionary Army hold a small amount of well trained soldiers and 2000 military advisors loaned to the nation from the RMMP. Foot Soldiers-2,210 Tanks-100 Aircraft-10 Cruise Missiles-2 Nukes-0 (Rumors have surfaced of high amounts of uranium in the country possibley a weapons progam has started. Navy-0 ( A Naval Program Is Underway. Major Events *Note: Dates lost due to poor communications within the nation* Communist Alabama revolution lead by than General Jones, now know as Comrade Jones. Communist Alabama joins the New Polar Order. Alliance signed with Ohio, Ohio aids CAL ($50,000). Military advisors sent to the People's Revolutionary Republic to assist allied forces during a coup. Nation declares an all out war on drugs, military forces are stationed at all borders. Viral Outbreak in CAL; hundreds die Riots occur due to high oil prices, F-16's are scrambled to attack oil wells in Bessemer. Taxes are lowered following the strikes. Communist Alabama Join GATO Communist Alabama Falls to enemy nation. The military is destroryed and captured. Comrade Jones is thought to be executed. The nation now is in Anarchy with no ruler. August 10, 2008. Comrade Jones returns on National Television after 2 years of hideing. He takes control of the nation by force within the day. August 11, 2008- Communist Alabama is renamed to Alabmaia August 15, 2008. Alabamia restores contact with its old ally RMMP. Aid is given in the form of 2000 military advisors and 3 million Rouples August 16, 2008. SSA Joined TOOL August 16, 2008. SSA declares war on Grand Fenwick. The reason for the dispute is for a small border dispute and growth. The war is ended in the 1st few hours with zero casualties on the SSA side. August 24, 2008. SSA receives 2 million rouples worth of aid from a TOOL party leader. (reason is to be unclassified at a later date) Category:Nations